1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to data processing, and more specifically, the invention relates to a process and methodology to maintain consistency across disparate interfaced systems. Even more specifically, the preferred embodiment of the invention relates to a process for interfacing of a customer order to manufacturing and shipment systems as well as a shipping and packing information repository.
2. Background Art
Customers who order items that are manufactured for the customers often deal with several different groups of people at the manufacturer, and each of these groups may have their own computer system or systems. For example, a particular customer who wants an item manufactured may deal with manufacturing and shipment systems of the manufacturer as well as a shipping and packing information repository of the manufacturer. A particular customer order may be sent to both of these systems, and both systems may use and process data items in the order.
The architecture of the landscape dictates the need for interfacing of a customer order to these two series of systems: the manufacturing and shipment system as well as the shipping and packing information repository. Currently, there are no known methods to support this environment in handling the consistency between disparate interfaces.
The downstream Manufacturing & Shipment systems are asynchronously interfaced to through an intermediary system using the standard SAP IDoc processing function and an existing legacy function. Following are the drawbacks to this function: the legacy application is not able to support a change to a new synchronous interfacing functionality; this legacy function is unavailable for change due to it's current use in other applications; the SAP IDoc function does not support synchronous communication; and the status of the order as well as any failures in the processing of the communication in the downstream system are not recognized in the sending application. This leads to the following situations: (1) Disparate information in the systems within the architecture which is unrecoverable; 2) Inefficient communication; (3) Customer dissatisfaction; and (4) Additional rework cost and effort to support reconciliation of the systems.
The procedure to determine the status of the order in the Manufacturing & Shipment systems is manual. This procedure requires contacting the Manufacturing & Shipment system relevant for a given material, which is subject to the availability of the Manufacturing & Shipment system personnel.
The downstream Shipping & Packing Information Repository system will be synchronously interfaced to through a middleware exchanging data in a more flexible format. The synchronous interfacing is through an intermediary system, which reformats the information in a structure that is legible to the Repository.
While this is the preferred method, there are drawbacks when used as a component in a distributed architecture of disparate interface functionality if processes are not implemented that support the distinctions of each environment. These drawbacks include: the inability to take advantage of the value add of the synchronous interchange; and the timely representation of current order information not effecting the outcome of the exchange with the asynchronous environment the same disparate information existing in the systems within the architecture. This leads to the same issues encountered with an asynchronous exchange. Specifically: (1) Disparate information in the systems within the architecture which is unrecoverable; (2) Inefficient communication; (3) Customer dissatisfaction; and (4) Additional rework cost and effort to support reconciliation of the systems.